


Amulet

by Tia_Maria



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Airports, Black Hat looked like a nice guy, But he's a villain, Drunkenness, Graphic Description of Violence because of the end bit, I hope you understand what I tried to do here, It's kind of... strong?, M/M, Never forgets that, One Night Stands, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: Flug was late.Then, he found out his one night stand was a villain.





	Amulet

Fuck, he was late.

 

He was so late he run through the airport with his backpack hitting him with every strong step. His badge was flying around his neck, showing everyone his giving name and work position. He was a little ashamed of being running, sweat dripping down his forehead, mixed a little with his recently washed hair, but, although all that was making him uneasy with too many eyes staring at him, he didn’t really care.

 

The night had been  _ awesome _ .

 

He had no idea who that tall black guy was, he drunk a little bit too much and was a little bit too stressed to deny such a lewd and convincing invitation of a long and hot one night stand. He woke up alone, with goosebumps all over his body. 

 

Goosebumps and lots of  _ marks _ .

 

Thankfully the airport was always cold, and his uniform always needed to be long sleeve. Not that he minded to show his bitten neck - It would shut some fucks up that boder him about never getting laid.

 

Stopping and supporting his own weight on his knees, he breathed heavily but grateful that he finally reached the elevator. Pushing the bottom up to his gate, he rested his head and hands on the cold metal door and sighed, enjoying the low temperature of it.

 

He wouldn’t be fired, but losing the time meant losing the additional bonus he spent 6 whole months working on having, and it was also  _ bad _ . He was saving up for reasons. He needed that.

 

When the elevator’s door opened, Flug quickly entered, pressing the bottom for Level 4 and the other one to fast-close it to save him even more time. Cleaning the sweat on his hands swiping them on his own pants, he took another deep breath trying to recover from the fatigue of running, and sighed - still hyperactive knowing he’d have to run again any second now to reach his gate on time.

 

From a foot to another he jumped, not letting his blood to cool down.

 

“Well, I guess I owe you a  _ good morning _ .” Came the rough voice of someone besides him.

 

Looking at his left, Flug noticed two things simultaneously.

 

That tall black guy he slept with in the night before? Was right there, looking at him with amusement, grinning at the dumbfounded face his companion was doing, like it was  _ adorable _ . 

 

And… That tall black guy he  _ slept with _ in the night before?

 

Was Black Hat.

 

The ultimate  _ villain _ .

 

His breath freezed, his eyes widened and his voice vanished.

 

Flug blinked in shock.

 

“... I was expecting at least a  _ greeting  _ back.” Murmured the eldritch, shrugging, playing with his cane. 

 

Flug started to reply something, a greet or not, but felt a little nervous about it and started to stutter.

 

“Goo-Good Morni-ing, Sir.”

 

Black Hat seemed happy to listen that, grinning even more. At that moment, Flug realised why his bite marks were so deep - those  _ teeths _ … 

 

_ Damn it _ .

 

How’s he even alive after all the things he said and  _ done _ in that hotel bed?!

 

“Have you eaten?” Asked the villain, no challenged, gesturing around. If he was being honest, the eldritch seemed a lot more pleasant than Flug remembered listening about him in the news. “We could have coffee together, if you agree.”

 

Flug blushed remembering their encounter at the bar. That man was very forward there too, a thing that Flug had highly enjoyed at that time. Reaching a hand up, he clenched his badge in a firm grip and started to sweat cold - he was  _ late  _ and to drink coffee with the ultimate eldritch villain in one of the airport’s coffee shop was something he had no time to engage in.

 

“I-I am s-sorry, but I’ll lose my plane i-if I delay any longer.” He stuttered ashamed and a lot frightened, hoping that their "stay together" would easy the mood.

 

Humming, Black Hat looked at the other occupant of the elevator and rested his gesturing hand in the cane. Nodding.

 

“Alright,” He said, calm and serene. “At least I tried.”

 

Smiling easy, Black Hat shrugged when he saw the lost face of his cute night stand and the exposed white neck full of his own bite marks. 

 

Focusing his attention at that specific action, the young man blushed. 

 

The eldritch was talking and acting like a normal person, someone even nice to engage in a conversation with - Flug almost wanted to go have a coffee with him.

 

“Ma-maybe next time.” He said before even realising it, reaching a hand into his own mouth when he finished the promise - stopping it from getting even further and deeper into something he wasn’t sure was a good idea.

 

If the slightly opened mouth of the villain, and his blinking eye, would give something off, it would be a  _ surprised _ and  _ pleased _ expression. Although Flug, too flushed for inumerous reasons, wasn’t believing his own deductive skills.

 

The elevator reached his level, and with the sound of the arrival, Flug stepped out quickly. He turned around to wave, seeing Black Hat staring at him in a thoughtful expression.

 

Frowning, the villain put a gloved hand into the side of the elevator’s door stopping it from closing, and send a serious stare at Flug, making the small man shiver.

 

“If you really mean it,” He said with his rough and deep voice. “ _ Don’t take that plane _ .”

 

Stopping his path, Flug stared back at the dark figure and opened his mouth to ask - a lot worried with what he just heard.

 

“I-I  _ do _ ,” He said uneasy, but not lying, with his heart beating a bit too fast. A date with someone known of doing so many horrible things shouldn’t be in Flug near future plans, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. “bu-but, sir, I…” He scratched at the bite mark in his neck mindlessly and blushed when he realised it, not going unnoticed by the villain. “I am the one  _ flying _ it.”

 

With some amount of seconds after that being said, Black Hat wided his eye and stepped out of the elevator, sighing in disbelief. He pinched the middle of his eyes in distress and buffed annoyed.

 

“ _ Damn it _ .” The villain cursed, taking Flug’s arms into a firm grip and opening his right hand’s palm out so he could see it.

 

For a second, Flug thought he was going to get Black Hat’s number written down on his skin like those films he see on the television, but that wasn’t the case. The villain draw a weird symbol on it.

 

Curious but slightly worried that he was making a pact, or selling his soul somehow, he shivered and clenched his left hand on the right arm, near the wrist where the eldritch was holding him, and started to inch away from Black Hat’s reach.

 

“Calm  _ down _ ,” The villain said between teeths.

 

Relaxing after being demanded to, Flug looked up at the eldritch and held his breath in - seeing his staring eye shine gold.

 

He freed the young man’s arms and stepped away, gesturing that he was done and meant no hurt - exposing both his hands up in fake surrender.

 

“You can go now,” He spoke slowly, firm and very charming in Flug’s opinion. “We’ll meet again, so hold on that promise.” Complemented, looking Flug in the eyes.

 

The gold gleam was gone and with it, Black Hat turned around and entered the elevator again. Before Flug could reply something, he saw a gloved black hand wave in farewell and the metal door close.

 

The villain was gone. Just like that.

 

Looking at his palm, Flug finally noticed his high speed beating heart and flushed again. What was  _ that _ ? And why was his hand feeling so  _ warm _ ?

 

The sound of the airport ringbell calling all to passengers of his fly woke in up from the blank state of mind and he gasped remembering his delay on duty. Starting to run again.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“Everything was checked?” Asked Flug, into the microphone, expecting the response from main terminal’s workers. When he had confirmation, he nodded to his copilot and spoke into the main microphone for all the passengers to listen about the time of the travel, weather of destination and there on.

 

Basic procedure.

 

The fly was supposed to take only 3 hours, without any problems. Without any turbulence.

 

Without any bomb implanted.

 

The pieces of the plane fell all over the city. Thousands of people died.

 

Flug woke up in the hospital, shouting. He looked everywhere to be assured of what happened. Of how ended the disaster. The nurse made him drink a cup of water and told everything the police had found out until that moment.

 

She told him about a certain villain’s work and his destruction of no less than 11 planes - all of them from the same airport.  _ His _ .

 

He also was told that himself, the pilot of the first plane to explode, was the only survival. And no one could explain why.

 

At night, after he exited the hospital, he walked down the street of the hotel he was staying studying his palm, like it held the answers of his doubts.

 

It did.

**Author's Note:**

> You decide if Black Hat deserves a date or not - He’s a bad guy after all.


End file.
